


The Huntress of Eden

by Writing_Geeks



Series: The Hunters Arc [1]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassins vs. Templars, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Geeks/pseuds/Writing_Geeks
Summary: The Assassin'sThe TemplarsAll fighting for the will of humanity. Fighting for Freedom, for power. For the will of the people or for the items to which to control the world.And then there are the Hunters.They fight for balance. Not for power or for the freedom of those that suffer. Purely for balance, to let the world run it's course. And to destroy the pieces of Eden left by those that came before. They do not care which side they take, as long as it takes them to their pray they will stop at nothing.Annie Belladrosa fights against the clock, against former friends and family to find the apple of Eden. She fights against Desmond Miles who she once considered to be more then a friend. But now she has to jump back to the time America was born. To follow him, to find out what she must do and learn from one of the Hunters most feared leaders: Aziza Belladrosa. What she doesn't know is that Aziza herself had gone through the most troubling time of her life, of having to choose between her own love or playing the game that will take her to her ultimate goal.





	The Huntress of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been going on for YEARS and it's a really slow moving fic. So don't expect a lot of updates to it, I'm moving the chapters from Wattpad to here and might start working on it more often. PLEASE forgive me for the writing, this stuff is SUPER old and is back from like 2016. I don't plan on making HUGE changes to the chapters, probs just minor ones. TBH this is just here to give some contrast while I work on the Sherlock fic.

  
In a dusty old room in a old building, half crumbling from a recent fire. In that room sat one lonely computer, and one headset burnt to a crisp sat beside it. The computer was untouched though, unlike the rest of the lab. A red light blinked away in the corner of the screen, beeping. And beeping. Until one click and tap and it stopped. A shadow fell over this computer, tapping at the keys. The computer groaned as it started up, automatically opening a program and filling the screen with a movie player. The play button glowed a bright blue color, waiting to be played. The mouse rolled over the button, and clicked it.

The video began to load, a swirling blue circle showing up in the corner. Then...

It popped to life.

" _Is_ _this_ _thing_ _on_ _?"_

_"_ _Yeah_ _just_ _give_ _me_ _a_ _moment_ _anddddd_ _...._ _there_ _!_ _Good_ _to_ _go_ _,_ _but_ _make_ _it_ _quick_ _okay_ _?_ _We_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _time"_

_"_ _Okay_ _okay_ _good_ _..._ _phew_ _alright_ _I_ _guess_ _this_ _is_ _it_ _...."_

The static of the video com buzzed faintly, the screen showing a girl wearing a worn down, button up jean shirt. Her skin was pale like that of a ghost but her face was illuminated by the screen she sat in front of. Her eyes...her eyes looked like they have seen so much and held so many secrets. Her hair chopped short, one side just blonde fuzz and the other brushed to the side. Blonde strands fell into those old eyes, old pale gray eyes. But her face looked so stern and...worried. Almost frightened.

_"_ _I_ _..._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how_ _to start_ _"_

She said, her eyes pivoting to beyond the screen to someone else.

_"_ _Just_ _start_ _somewhere_ _,_ _we_ _need_ _to start_ _or_ _we_ _loose_ _our_ _chance_ _"_

A different voice, another female but her words sounded harsh and cold. Bitter.

_"_ _Alright_ _,_ _alright_ _..._ _um_ _..._ _so_ _..._ _if_ _you're_ _watching_ _this_ _..._ _whoever_ _you_ _are_ _..._ _Assassin_ _,_ _Templar_ _..._ _I_ _don't_ _give_ _a_ _fuck_ _._ _Just_ _know_ _that_ _we're_ _long_ _gone_ _by_ _this_ _time_ _._ _And_ _you're_ _looking_ _at_ _the_ _remains_ _of_ _our_ _knock_ _off_ _animus_ _"_

_"_ _It's_ _not_ _a_ _knock_ _off_ _!_ _Its_ _the_ _real_ _deal_ _,_ _just_ _better_ _!_ _As_ _if_ _any_ _of_ _my_ _work_ _would-_ _"_

Another voice cut in, another female but she sounded younger.

_"_ _Not_ _now_ _Ada_ _!"_

The bitter voice sliced in. The girl on screen breathed out, as if forcing herself not to scream at the two voices.

_"_ _Anyway_ _..._ _its_ _either_ _destroyed_ _or_ _busted_ _to_ _hell_ _..._ _you_ _won't_ _find_ _anything_ _relating_ _to_ _what_ _we're_ _doing_ _but_ _,_ _if_ _we_ _time_ _this_ _right_ _then_ _that_ _shouldn't_ _matter_ _._ _I_ _just_ _hope_ _this_ _video_ _is_ _being_ _watched_ _by_ _the_ _right_ _eyes_ _..."_

She breathed out, biting her lip.

_"_ _My_ _name_ _is_ _Annie_ _Belladrosa_ _..._ _I'm_ _the_ _..._ _whatever_ _number_ _I_ _am_ _..._ _who_ _knows_ _._ _But_ _I_ _come_ _from_ _a_ _blood_ _line_ _of_ _hunters_ _I guess_ _._ _Huntresses_ _that_ _were_ _suppose_ _to_ _be_ _part_ _of_ _the_ _Assassins_ _but_ _they weren't_ _. Or maybe part of the Templar knights who knows..._ _They took their own course of action...they took the course of their own makings."_

_"_ _A_ _line_ _of_ _killers_ _who_ _didn't_ _care_ _if_ _they_ _sided_ _with_ _Assassins_ _or_ _Templar_ _..._ _We_ _..._ _I_ _..._ _Are_ _here_ _to_ _just_ _set_ _time_ _on_ _its_ _rightful_ _course_ _and_ _I_ _guess_ _that_ _means_ _going_ _against_ _Juno. Against my friends and family.._ _._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _much_ _else_ _..._ _just_ _that_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _kill_ _someone_ _before_ _something_ _happens_ _. That I need to destroy something...before t_ _he_ _end_ _of_ _things_ _..._ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _world_ _"_

She swallowed, shifting in her chair, rubbing her arms. Now the fear was stretched across her face. Clear as day. She was scared of what she described. Annie leaned forward, placing her elbow on the counter and rubbed her forehead.

_"_ _Shit_ _that_ _sounds_ _so_ _..._ _Stupid_ _._ _Ah_ _,_ _listen_ _._ _I_ _know_ _this_ _is_ _a_ _lot_ _and_ _its_ _confusing_ _but_ _please_ _..._ _just_ _know_ _that_ _my_ _ancestors_ _..._ _My_ _grandmother_ _and_ _my_ _mother,_ _all_ _of_ _them_ _seemed_ _to know_ _what_ _they were_ _doing_ _._ _But_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _world_ _..._ _There's_ _something_ _that_ _needs_ _to be_ _done_ _._ _Something_ _the_ _first_ _of_ _us_ _,_ _the_ _Belldrosa's_ _,_ _told_ _me_ _._ _Told_ _everyone_ _that_ _would_ _come_ _before_ _her_ _._ _That_ _we_ _have_ _to_ _keep_ _time_ _on_ _its_ _course_ _._ _No_ _matter_ _what_ _. Let the world decide how it wants to go "_

_"_ _And_ _that_ _we_ _all_ _must_ _make_ _our_ _own_ _choices_ _,_ _and_ _take_ _our_ _own_ _paths_ _._ _And_ _we_ _will_ _cross_ _both_ _Assassin_ _and_ _Templar_ _alike_ _._ _Somehow_ _she_ _knew_ _that_ _we_ _would_ _keep_ _this_ _up_ _..._ _keep_ _time_ _right_ _._ _But_ _she_ _never_ _said_ _anything_ _about_ _how_ _difficult it would be in the end_ _"_

She breathed in, shaking her head. She seemed distraught...her eyes jumping everywhere but the camera facing her

_"_ _I_ _lost_ _a_ _really_ _good_ _friend_ _because_ _of_ _someone_ _..._ _Because_ _of_ _Juno_ _._ _I_ _lost_ _a_ _lot_ _,_ _not_ _just_ _in_ _death but_ _trust_ _and_ _friendship_ _too_ _._ _I_ _lost_ _my_ _life_ _..._ _My_ _job_ _at_ _Abstergo_ _..._ _Like_ _who_ _drags_ _their_ _employees_ _away_ _to_ _get_ _sucked_ _into_ _some_ _time_ _machine..."_

_"_ _Annie_ _!_ _Hurry_ _up_ _!_ _They're_ _linking_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _animus_ _at_ _the_ _temple_ _!"_

_"_ _Okay! Okay..._ _Um_ _,_ _anyway_ _there's_ _this_ _guy_ _._ _A_ _guy_ _I_ _really_ _liked_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _to fight_ _against_ _him_ _._ _His_ _name_ _is_ _Desmond_ _Miles_ _,_ _and_ _Juno-_ _bitch_ _is_ _using_ _him_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _something_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _just_ _yet_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _stop_ _them_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _understand_ _why_ _yet_ _but_ _that's_ _why_ _I'm_ _jumping_ _back_ _..._ _Back_ _to_ _1755..._ _back_ _to_ _my_ _ancestor_ _Isabelle_ _Naomi_ _Belladrosa_ _,_ _who_ _gives_ _birth_ _to_ _Aziza_ _Jaerico_ _Belladrosa_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _all_ _the_ _answers_ _but_ _please_ _just_ _don't_ _freak_ _..._ _I'll_ _be_ _back_ _but_ _don't_ _worry_ _about_ _me_ _"_

_"_ _Annie_ _now_ _!_ _We_ _need_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _now_ _!"_

_"_ _Alright_ _chill_ _!_ _Okay_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _just_ _..._ _Just_ _"_

_"_ _Just_ _don't_ _hate_ _me_ _for_ _what_ _I'm_ _doing_ _._ _I'm_ _just_ _trying_ _to_ _help_ _..._ _this_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _world_ _shit_ _isn't_ _happening_ _for_ _real_ _..._ _but_ _if_ _I_ _do_ _bring_ _the_ _end_ _,_ _I_ _never_ _meant_ _to_ _."_

The girl pressed her lips together before getting up and walking off screen. There was a few taps here and there and then the screen goes pitch black. 

That video was one of the many you will see of Annie Belladrosa. She, being the Huntress of this world, is setting time right. Keeping Juno's poisoning touch a way from her family. What Annie couldn't explain was how her ancestors would cross those paths of a Assassin or Templar.... In a cross of love and war. How each of her ancestors give birth to a daughter like it is told...and die a death that makes it unbearable to watch. But the only one to escape this horrible fate is Aziza.

The one who fought back and won. The one who got away with falling for who she wanted. She set the fast track for this storm, the huntresses rise to take back control of themselves. And the rise to how they controlled the time around them. How they made it possible to track the guilty souls. Here is where the story will begin. Soon it will be explained. Soon it will all come to light.

This is the beginning of the end.

 


End file.
